Juste une nuit
by Kiria-Yaoi
Summary: Raté sa rentrée à cause d'un accident, on peut dire que c'est ma veine mais en plus devoir me coltiné trois moustache de chaque côté de mes joues, et qu'on essaye de ma casser le nez avec une porte de casier quand je dois retourner en cours. C'est sûr je déteste le lycée. Quoique ce petit nouveau aux cheveux bruns à l'air d'être intéressant.
1. Chapter 1

******Chapitre 1: L'accident**

Il était 8h quand le réveil sonna. Le propriétaire de ce monstre sonore sorti sa main de sous sa couette et donna un coup de poing pour arrêter cet affreux bruit. Il s'enfouissa dans son lit quand sa mère ouvrit brusquement les rideaux ce qui l'aveugla.

"-Allez mon chéri, c'est l'heure de se lever, ___dit-elle tout en s'asseyant sur son lit en faisant des caresses maternelles__._ Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que tu soit en retard le jour de ta rentrée mon lapinou, tu ne crois pas ? Hein mon poussinou, mon roudoud...  
-Raah arrêtes avec tes surnoms débiles, j'ai plus 3ans j'en ai 17 maintenant maman! Et puis si je suis en retard, ça changera rien à d'hab donc tranquille, ___lui répond il en lui faisant un bisous__._ Allez, laisse-moi dormir.  
-C'est dommage que tu dises ça, lapin. Car je vais devoir donner dans ce cas à Kiria ta part de pancakes, ___lui chuchote-t-elle._  
-Des PANCAKES?! J'ariiiiiiiiiiiive!"

Sa mère descendit amusée de voir son fils réagir de la même manière face à ses pancakes. Son fils se prépara en un temps record, ils sortit de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers à une vitesse phénoménale qu'il effectua une chute encore plus impressionnante et tomba directement sur la tête à cause de quatre marches loupées. Le BOUM émis rassembla toute la famille autour de lui.

"-Ah ça va mon chéri, t'as besoin d'aide pour te relever?  
-Oh maman, tu vois bien qu'il fais semblant comme d'habitude!  
-Allez mon lapin, lèves-toi pour aller man- AAAAHH"

En retournant le corps de son fils, elles découvrirent que son visage était ensanglanté. Sa mère resta pétrifié par cette vision d'horreur. Kiria lui donna les clés de la voiture la faisant se raisonner pour emmener son frère à l'hôpital. Elles le transportèrent et le déposèrent sur la banquette arrière du véhicule. Kiria plaça la tête du blessé sur ses genoux tenant sa main gauche tout en lui racontant les blagues les plus nulles qu'il lui avait dite.

"-Hé frérot même tes blagues ne te font pas réagir, hein.. Tu peux pas me quitter comme ça, t'as le droit de ma faire, ___sanglota-t-elle_  
-Kiria, n'engueule pas ton frère  
-Mais il veux m'abandonner! Il peux même pas tenir ma main cet imbécile! Je vais manger tous ses pancakes ça lui apprendra! ___cria-t-elle en pleurant des rivières salées qui coulèrent sur le visage en-dessous_  
-... Laisses... mes... pancakes... en paix... baka, ___lui répondit son frère tout en lui serrant la main_"

Un sourire d'apaisement se vit alors sur le visage des femmes voyant qu'il était conscient et sa soeur resserra sa main en lui disant "T'avais intérêt". Arrivé à l'hôpital, la tension était palpable. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que les chirurgiens étaient entrain de charcuté l'homme de la famille sans savoir de quoi il en résultait. C'est au bout de vingt minutes qu'un médecin vint expliquer à la mère et à la soeur ce qu'il s'est passé.

"-Votre fils s'était broyé le nez ce qui provoqua une hémorragie importante le laissant inconscient. Nous avons pu lui refaire le nez mais il a garder des cicatrices sur ses joues provenant de la chute. Il se porte bien mais nous le garderons en observation pendant deux jours suite à la perte de sang qu'il a eu.  
-Bien, docteur. On peux aller le voir?  
-Oui, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il est encore dans le vague à cause des sédatifs."

Elles avancèrent avec appréhension devant la porte de la chambre du patient. Il n'allait plus avoir le même visage à cause de la chirurgie mais elles rentrèrent décidées à le voir malgré tout. Il était entouré de bandages ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux azurs communs à la famille. Il les regardait sans un mot, puis il fit signe de la main à sa soeur de s'approcher. Arrivé à sa hauteur elle lui tend son oreille

"-Tu vois je t'ai pas abandonné, ___souffla-t-il_  
-J'ai jamais dit ça crétin! ___lui dit-elle en lui donnant un coup dans son épaule._  
-Aow, ça fait mal! Maman Kiria m'a tapé!  
-Kiria ton frère est blesser et c'est tout ce que tu trouve à faire? Allez pousse toi laisses moi voir mon fils pour que je le câline!  
-Cafteur!___répliqua-t-elle tout en le pinçant__._ Je suis contente que tu sois là, ___lui chuchote-t-elle dans son oreille tout en rougissant_

Après ce moment câlin, elles devaient partir pour le laisser se reposer. Une fois seul, le blondinet se mit à réfléchir. "J'ai failli y passé là, c'était moins une... Ca aurait été bête car je ne lui ai même pas dit que je l'aimais.. " 

_****__**A suivre**_


	2. Chapitre 2

******Chapitre 2: La rentrée**

Après deux jours à devoir garder ses bandages, le moment attendu par tous les Uzumaki se produisit. Une fois que le médecin les retira tous, sa mère Kushina resta de marbre la main sur la bouche tandis que Kiria resta émerveillée. Devant leur réaction Naruto demanda tout de suite un miroir.

"-AH! C'est quoi ces traits! On dirait un chat!  
-Mais t'es trop mignon comme ça, ___répondit Kiria tout en se frottant contre ses joues._  
_-_Mon fils.. Ah.. Enfin bon, tu pourra toujours mettre du fond de teint, si tu veux, ___dit elle d'un ton moqueur_  
_-_Raah me colle pas. Du fond de teint? Pourquoi pas du mascara! Non non tant pis je dirais que je me suis battu et puis c'est tout. ___soupira-t-il._  
-C'est toi qui voit mon chéri. Bon, tu as cours cet après-midi donc dépêches toi qu'on y aille. C'est valable pour toi aussi Kiria.  
-Mais maman!  
-Bon c'est la dernière fois hein. Allons-y les bout'chou!  
-Maman! ___crièrent-ils en cœur._"

Kushina, ria. Elle aimait taquiner ses enfants. Ils rentrèrent chez eux Kiria embêtant son frère et leur mère préparant le repas. Après avoir manger, ils regardèrent la télé et s'endormirent devant. Je vais profiter de ce moment calme pour vous faire une petite description.  
Kushina a 36 ans, des cheveux rouges et lisses lui tombant jusqu'au fesses et des yeux gris avec une touche de bleu. Elle était magnifique et avait un corps de rêve et bien généreux tout ça assembler sur un corps d'1m67.  
Naruto a 17 ans, des cheveux blonds en épis lui donnant un look décontracté et cool.. Ses yeux était bleu azur comme l'océan. Il avait un corps finement musclé et faisait 1m80.  
Quant à Kiria, elle a 15 ans, des cheveux blond vénitien ondulée et deux perles azur comme son frère. Elle était très mignonne et mesurait 1m69.  
Après ma description la famille se réveilla. Il était 21h et tout le monde parti se coucher dans son lit sauf Naruto qui alla manger des ramens. Un vrai ventre sur pattes. Sentant que Morphée commençait à l'appeler il pris une douche rapide et sauta dans son lit, le sommeil arrivant rapidement.  
Le lendemain matin, le blondinet se retourna dans son lit et tomba nez à nez avec deux océanes. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit en espérant ne plus rien voir mais il rencontra une nouvelle fois ces yeux bleus. Il inspira un coup avant de parler

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit la rousse?  
-T'es méchant de m'appeler comme ça, ___bouda-t-elle__,_ je voulais juste faire comme avant, quand on étais petit et avoir mon câlin du matin c'est tout mais vu que tu réagi comme ça je m'en vais.

En voyant qu'il l'avait vexé, il l'a retint et la prend dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux comme autrefois tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui pour respirer son odeur.

-Ah mes bout'chous sont trognons, ___dit leur mère__,_ allez les loulous on stoppe les papouilles et on va manger son petit déjeuner et on se dépêche pour pas être en retard surtout que vous avez raté la rentrée. Allez hop hop hop! "

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner et préparèrent leurs affaires. Kushina les emmena au lycée dans leur BMW blanche. Kiria et Naruto descendirent de la voiture après avoir rassuré et embrassé leur maman poule. Ils partirent voir la cpe pour savoir dans quel classe ils se retrouvaient. Ils prirent leurs emploi du temps et se séparèrent pour aller rejoindre leurs salles respectives.

*POV Naruto*

Raaah retourner en cours, ça m'emmerde carrément mais bon j'ai pas le choix et maman compte sur moi pour améliorer mes résultats qui sont on ne plus médiocres dans vraiment toutes les matières sauf le sport et l'art. Dans celles-là j'excelle à la surprise de tous, en même temps on peut pas dire que les autres m'intéressent aussi. Quand je sortis de mes pensées j'étais devant la salle de cours. La cpe nous avait retenu tellement longtemps que les cours avaient déjà repris. Tout ça parce qu'il est nouveau il croit qu'on est nouveau aussi enfin c'est vrai pour Kiria mais moi j'arrive en Terminale j'ai pas besoin de ça. Je toque, le prof me dit d'entrer, je me présente et fis mon sourire à la Uzumaki. J'entendis des " kyaa " et des " kawaii " ce qui avait agacé Kakashi-sensei mon prof de maths. Il m'installe à côté de Sakura que je me fit un plaisir de revoir car oui c'est elle que j'aimais du moins c'est ce que je pensais. On était devenu proche à force de se taquiner.

"-Hé Naru, c'est quoi ça?,___dit-elle en pointant mes cicatrices sur mon visage._  
-Ah je me suis battu c'était pas joli joli à voir hein,_ répondis-je tout en me grattant la tête._ Il ne s'est rien passé durant mon absence?  
-Non non mis à part un nouveau extrêmement froid et une blonde égocentrique non t'as rien raté. Ah si y a Hinata qui s'inquiétait pour toi je lui dit que tu allais bien. C'est ce que t'as mère me disait. Voilà c'est tout,___souria-t-elle__._  
- Je sens que je vais bien m'amusé cette année aussi, ___sourais-je à mon tour.__"_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_

___**A suivre...**_


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3: La rencontre

La sonnerie retentit me faisant exprimer un bâillement. Certes, j'ai ris avec Sakura, Kakashi-sensei nous a repris plusieurs fois, mais c'est un vrai réflexe.

"-N-Naruto! T-Tu vas bi-bien?

-Hinata, ne t'en fais pas tout va pour le mieux, ___souris-je_

-Hey, Naru c'est quoi c'est trucs là, sur tes joues? ___dit Kiba_

-Des cicatrices de guerre mon pote, ___blaguais-je._

-Un chat!

-Quoi un chat?

- Tu ressembles à un chat!

J'ai à peine eu le temps de me retourner pour savoir qui avait dis ça que je me retrouvais étouffer par une poitrine.

-Euh, tu t'es cru où pour faire ça? ___dit Sakura sèchement en la poussant au sol__._

-Alala mais pousse-toi je parlais au beau gosse qui ressemblant à un félin, grrr.

-Ino s'il te plaît calme tes hormones.

-Mais Shika, tu trouves pas qu'il est trop cool comme ça?

-Yo Naruto, je te présente Ino la nouvelle blondasse de la classe. Elle est pas méchante juste excentrique, ___souffle Shikamaru_

_-_ Shika dis pas ça,___répond Ino en faisant la moue_

-T'as l'air de bien la connaître, ___dis-je au brun à la coupe d'ananas_

-C'est l'ex à Chôji.

-CHOJI!?

-Oui mais on est plus pote qu'autre chose en faite, ___répond la blonde avec le sourire_

-Mais on t'a jamais vu, sinon on s'en rappellerais, _expliqua Sakura_

-J'étais en voyage avec mon père c'est pour ça et Chôji est ami avec mon jumeau Deidara.

-Ah ça explique tout, ___souris Sakura_

-Et moi je dois vous expliquez comment on s'assois sur des chaises!? _crie une voix féminine_. "

Tout le groupe parti s'asseoir sous les yeux sévères de notre proviseur.

-Je suis votre nouvelle professeure de français en attendant que se rétablisse.

-Tu m'avais pas dit que la momie était notre prof, ___chuchotais-je_

-Mais je le savais même pas, ___répliqua Sakura_.

-Et moi je vais vous coller deux heures si vous continuez de parlez durant mon cours! "

C'est la première fois que dans un cours on entendait que les mouches voler. J'en arrivais même à les envier de faire ce qu'elles veulent. Elle était tyrannique cette prof-proviseur. Le cours se finit, c'est la récré. J'abandonne le groupe pour aller dans mon casier récupérer mes affaires jusqu'à ce que je me prenne un coup de casier dans le nez. Je peux vous dire que ça fait mal.

-Ah euh désolé, c'était pas voulu. Je... euh.. l'infirmerie tu veux y aller ?

-Ah putain, euh ouais ça serait mieux, ___répondis-je les yeux fermés en tenant mon nez qui saigne__._

Une main me saisit le poignet et me fait avancer. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je ne vois qu'un dos assez fin vêtu d'un t-shirt noir, des cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleutés, un slim bleu nuit avec des doc martens noir. Je ne connais pas cette personne, je me demande bien qui c'est. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, mon nez s'arrête de couler et l'infirmière s'occupe de moi. L'inconnu à l'air impatient il fait des ronds dans la pièce. Il est si pâle, on dirai qu'il est malade.

-Ah mais je te connais! T'es dans ma classe! Aow!

-Bonne déduction, ___répond-t-il_

-C'est bon j'ai fini, vous pouvez y allez les garçons.

-Merci et attend! ___Il partait déjà alors que je ne connaissais même pas son nom__. _ C'est quoi ton nom?

-Ça te servirais à quoi?

-A arrêter de t'appeler toi,___me moquais-je_

-Bah ne m'appelle pas, ___dit-il en se faufilant dans la foule._

Quel baka celui-là. Je vais aller sur le toit pour me calmer. Je monte les escaliers en faisant attention de ne pas me faire prendre par les surveillants. C'est un interdit d'y aller et peu de gens savent qu'il y a un accès à celui-ci. Ah l'air frais du toit, ça faisait longtemps. Je sors une cigarette de ma poche et l'allume. J'adore mes amis mais je pense que parfois s'isoler est nécessaire. Je balance mon mégot derrière moi et m'allonge. Tiens, y a un gros nuage au-dessus de ma tête. Je regarde avec un oeil et voit l'idiot de tout à l'heure me mépriser dans son regard tout en tenant avec dégoût mon reste de cigarette entre ses doigts .

-Le toit n'est pas un dépotoir.

-Comment tu connais cet endroit?

-Jte retourne la question.

-Ok. ___Je referme les yeux. Voyant que je n'étais pas prêt de répondre il ouvre la bouche ._

_-_ Sasuke.

-Hein? ___je ne comprenais pas ce revirement de situation_

_-J_e m'appelle Sasuke. ___dit-il en détournant le regard_

-Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté! ___répondis-je en tendant ma main avec un sourire._

-Je sais qui tu es, pas la peine de te présenter.

Il répondis d'un air désintéressé et repoussa ma main. La cloche sonne et il repartit aussitôt me laissant là, allongé sur le toit ne comprenant rien à ce qui vient de se passé.

**__****A suivre...**


	4. Chapitrer 4

**Chapitre 4: Le Dessin**

Bon, j'ai quoi déjà maintenant? Ah oui histoire avec Iruka. Si j'y vais,il va encore me rabâcher mon manque de ponctualité permanent et blablabla. Mais si j'y vais pas la vieille va me coller parce que je défie les règles du lycée vous comprenez.. En plus, je décevrai ma maman chérie... Bon c'est décidé, je vais à l'infirmerie me chercher un mot pour retourner en cours, elle me le fera car elle m'aime bien. Une fois le mot en main je rentre dans la salle.

-Ah voilà un revenant! Mais dis moi, tu as des horaires aménagées?

-Pas encore du moins, ___répondis-je en agitant mon papier._

-Bon, ça passe pour cette fois, va t'asseoir à côté de Sasuke. Sasuke, lève la main pour que Naruto sache qui tu es.

-Pas la peine je sais qui c'est, ___dis-je d'un air blasé_

J'observais la classe pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une autre place mais elles étaient malheureusement toutes prises. J'avançais donc vers ma table en disant arrivé au niveau du bureau de Kiba " traître " car il ne m'avait pas gardé de place et il était assis à côté de Sakura. Je m'assis et pris mon carnet de croquis en main et m'amusa à dessiner ce qui se passait en classe. Comme un Iruka réveillant un Shikamaru en lui donant un coup sur la tête avec un livre ou une Sakura me faisant un coucou avec un sourire. Je continuai mes croquis quand mes coups de crayons furent stoppé par un morceau de papier. Je regardais autour de moi pour savoir qui était susceptible de me l'envoyer mais ne trouva personne. Je l'ouvris "_Alors comme ça dit qu'on était à l'infirmerie alors qu'on était sur le toit?_". Je compris tout de suite de qui provenait-il.

POV SASUKE

Après avoir envoyé le papier à Naruto je repris mes rêveries jusqu'à ce que ce morceau de papier me revienne. Je le lis " _Alors comme ça tu sais pas parlé correctement mais tu sais écrire?_". En même temps il n'avait pas tord mais ça m'a quand même vexé et je froissa le papier pour reprendre ma contemplation du ciel. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, seuls deux petits nuages viennent perturber l'harmonie parfaite du ciel d'un bleu envoûtant. A quoi bon écouter les cours quand ils sont d'un ennui mortel. J'aime pas l'histoire. J'aime pas les sciences, j'aime pas le français. J'aime pas le lycée, j'aime pas les profs et j'aime pas les gens du lycée. Tiens en disant ça, j'ai comme un petit noeud dans l'estomac. Je dois avoir faim il est midi et demie. Ah voilà la sonnerie qui nous permet d'enfin pouvoir quitter cette salle mais pour malheureusement y retourner après car oui aujourd'hui on a deux heures d'histoire. Rien que d'y penser ça me fatigue encore plus. Je me lève en direction de ce fameux réfectoire pour essayer de manger quelque chose. Je suis très difficile au niveau de la nourriture d'ailleurs je suis très difficile pour tout. Je me demande comment Shino fait pour me supporter. Les gens le trouve bizarre parce qu'il adore les insectes mais c'est quelqu'un d'assez discret et très peu bavard, tout ce qu'il me faut quoi. Je m'assois à côté de lui avec mon éclair au chocolat et mon riz dans mon plateau. On échange un regard qui veut dire "Salut" avant de reprendre notre repas qui se faisait en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe vienne s'installer juste à côté de nous. Je soupire encore et décide finir vite mon plateau. Je pars avec Shino en direction de son coin préféré celui où se trouve une fourmilière. Une fois arrivé, je m'allonge en dessous d'un arbre et dors jusqu'à la prochaine heure.

POV NARUTO

Je regarde la réaction de Sasuke face à ma réponse, et il fait une petite moue tout en froissant le papier et regarde de nouveau le ciel. Sa tête était trop mignonne. Mignonne? Je me suis fait contaminer par ma débile de soeur qui trouve tout mignon tout trognon. On est pas chez les bisounours mais bon. Revenons à la tête de mon voisin brun. Je l'observe un peu mieux et décide de reproduire la scène de la lecture sur mon carnet. J'étais tellement concentré que j'avais même pas entendu la sonnerie. On a deux heure je terminerais après. Je pars donc rejoindre le groupe pour aller manger. Aujourd'hui y a pas grand-chose de bon à manger, je prends des chips avec une glace et je vais rejoindre la bande déjà installer. Kiba faisait encore l'imbécile imitant Tsunade en ayant mis deux melons sous son t-shirt. Je peux vous assuré que ça c'est juste un tiers de sa folie, quand il commence on a du mal à l'arrêter. On continuais de rigoler chacun faisant un truc débile. Tiens, Sasuke était là, je l'avais même pas vu. Il traîne avec Shino!? Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi il est comme ça. On fini par partir quinze minutes après eux pour aller devant les grilles pour fumer.

-Ino, tu ne fumes pas? ___dit Sakura soufflant sa fumée_

-J'ai dû arrêter de force à cause de mon frère.

-Elle s'est faite choppé par son frère qu'il l'a menaçé,___répondit Shika fixé sur son portable_

- Shika!

-Bah c'est la vérité.

- Ca vous dit de sortir se soir? ___dit Kiba écrasant sa cigarette_

-Ouais ça pourrait être cool.

-Moi je peux pas j'ai promis à mère plus de sortie la semaine,___répondis-je en soupirant_

-Tant pis pour toi mec tu sais pas ce que tu rates, ___rigola Kiba en mettant son bras autour de mon cou_

-Juste de te voir te roulé sous une table ivre mort,___m'esclaffais-je_

-Connard, ___dit-il en me mettant un coup dans les côtes_

-T'aurais pas dû commencer, _l____ui répondis-je un sourire en coin_

On commence alors une petite bagarre entre nous comme on fais d'habitude. Les règles sont simples: Pas de coups foireux et que au niveau du ventre. Après que je lui ai mis sa raclée, on retourne en cours pour notre deuxième heure d'histoire. You-pi! Je suis ironique quand je dis ça hein. Donc je m'assois à ma place, faisant le vide dans ma tête.

POV SASUKE

Quand je retourne à ma place, je vois le carnet de dessin de Naruto ouvert à un dessin rappelant quand Iruka à frapper Shikamaru. Il dessine extrêmement bien, je décide donc de feuilleter son carnet pour continuer d'apprécier ses dessins. Kiba tirant la langue, Ino embêtant Shikamaru, Sakura faisant un coucou et moi faisant la moue. MOI!? Mais quand l'avait-il fait? Certes c'était super bien fait encore mieux que les autres avant. C'est vrai que j'ai rougis et que j'étais très heureux d'être dedans mais la honte il m'a vu faire la tête suite à sa réponse! Il m'a vu avoir une réaction moi, Sasuke Uchiwa. J'ai envie de m'enterrer dans un trou.

___**A suivre...**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5: Le début de l'illusion**

La classe se rempli peu à peu et je retourne à ma place, me questionnant sur ce problème majeur du fait que Naruto m'ai vu réagir et priant pour que ce dernier décide de ne pas venir en cours. Malheureusement, il s'assoit sur sa chaise le regard dans le vague, comme s'il était déconnecté de cette planète. C'est la première fois que je le vois faire ça, c'est bizarre je me demande ce qu'il se passe. STOP! Faut que j'arrête de me préoccuper de lui, s'il a des problèmes il oubliera alors très vite son dessin et mon visage à ce moment là. Mais c'est bon si je le laisse comme ça? Peut-être que je peux l'aider? Bon faut que j'arrête de le regarder, lui, ses beaux muscles et sa bouche pulpeuse, elle a quel goût d'ailleurs? Raah, ça va pas du tout là! Faut que je vide mon esprit, euh.. comment? Tiens je vais regarder le ciel du même bleu que ces beaux yeux.. Ça marche pas, qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Ah oui, écouter Iruka, il va m'aider à m'endormir, d'ailleurs je commence à avoir la tête de plus en plus lourde.. Je plie mes bras sur ma table comme support pour ma tête et commence à m'endormir le silence gagnant peut à peu mon esprit.

POV NARUTO

Bon maintenant que je me rappelle bien de sa tête je vais pouvoir continuer mon croquis. Mon carnet n'était pas ouvert? Qui sais. Sasuke à l'air agité, il doit surement se demander pourquoi il reste avec Shino alors qu'il pourrait passer du temps rien qu'avec moi. Je deviens possessif alors que je le connais même pas et qu'il a voulu me péter le nez? Je crois que j'ai perdu trop de sang moi.

-Iruka! Je me sens pas bien je vais à l'infirmerie.  
-Je ne t'es pas autorisé à y aller.  
-Vous comptez nettoyer mon vomi après peut-être?  
-Dépêches-toi et prends toutes tes affaires. ___dit-il d'un air dégoûté_  
_  
_Iruka est tellement facile à manipuler, c'est utile quand j'ai besoin de sécher les cours. Je retourne sur le toit, m'assois en tailleur pour fumer. Quand j'ai terminé je m'allonge en observant le ciel il est d'un bleu magnifique, le vent soulevant mes cheveux et me rafraîchissant. Le toit est décidément mon endroit préféré je me demande comment Sasuke a pu trouver cet endroit. Raaah pourquoi je ramène toujours tout à lui! Ça m'énerve! Il m'énerve, lui est ses yeux d'un noir profond qu'on pourrait se perde dedans. Même si ça me dérangerais pas de m'y perde mais quand même, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi? Je sais plus quoi faire pour le sortir de ma tête.. Zen, regarde le ciel Naru et fais le vide dans ton esprit. Merde, j'y arrive pas. Lui et sa moue m'obsèdent!

Ça me soûle je vais donc à l'infirmerie pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Bien sûr quand j'arrive il n'y a personne dans la maison, ma mère travaille et Kiria est encore au lycée du moins j'espère pour elle. Je vais dans ma chambre, pour me changer en tenue de sport c'est-à-dire juste un short, et descends dans la salle de sport et commence à courir sur le tapis avec la musique à fond dans la stéréo. Je n'écoute que les paroles et cours jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne couper ma musique.

POV SASUKE

La sonnerie m'a réveillé. Je faisais un superbe rêve où je partais loin avec un blondinet et il me culbu...Hm, brefons.. En parlant de blondinet, il est passé où le mien? C'est pas le mien faut que mon cerveau s'y fasse, en plus j'ai entendu dire qu'il aimait cette pimbêche au cheveux rose ce qui m'agace encore plus. Je finis mes cours de la journée et attends mon frère qui a comme à son habitude 10mn de retard.

- Ah désolé Sasuke tu connais-  
- 'Le boulot comment c'est hein?' Je connais tes excuses par coeur maintenant alors abstiens toi.  
-Toi t'as l'air d'avoir passé une très bonne journée toi, ___dit-il d'un ton moqueur_  
_-_ Et on peut dire que tu l'améliore énormément, ___répondis-je ironiquement._  
_-_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? T'as discuté avec quelqu'un de plus détestable que moi?  
-Hn.  
- Ah j'ai hâte de le rencontrer celui-là, ___sourit-il._

Toujours entrain de m'embêter dès qu'il le pouvait lui. Il m'énerve mais bon c'est mon frère malgré tout, il a toujours était là pour moi et encore plus depuis qu'on a perdu nos parents dans un accident de voiture. On rentre dans notre appartement et je vais directement dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs en écoutant la musique. Vivre sans musique, c'est impossible pour moi. On dirait pas comme ça mais j'écoute la musique tout le temps même sous la douche. Bon j'avoue je chante aussi parfois sous la douche mais qui ne l'a jamais fait? Je suis peut-être un Uchiwa froid, impassible et discret mais je n'en reste pas moins un être humain. D'ailleurs comme chaque être humain je vais me laver et comme je l'ai dit avant je met la musique. Quand j'ai fini je coupe la musique et met un t-shirt blanc avec un short noir. Je vais dans le salon voir ce que fais mon frère tandis qu'il pose de l'argent sur la table basse avant d'enfiler sa veste.

-Ah Sasuke, j'ai une urgence je t'ai déposé de l'argent pour que tu te commandes un truc à manger. A ce soir!  
-Je sais.

C'est toujours comme ça, enfin 99% du temps. Itachi est médecin urgentiste donc il est très souvent absent mais fait tout le temps en sorte de venir m'amener et me chercher au lycée tous les jours. Il est cool malgré le fait qu'il adore m'embêter. Mais bon parler de lui ne me fera pas manger. Ce soir j'ai envie de manger italien, une pizza. J'allume la télé et me met un film en attendant ma pizza. Quand j'ai fini de la manger, je vais dans mon lit, les écouteurs dans les oreilles et m'endors.

POV NARUTO

-Pourquoi t'as éteint ma musique? _dis-je en descendant du tapis_  
-T'as fait qu'une journée de cours et t'as déjà un problème, _souffla Kiria en s'appuyant sur l'entre de la porte_  
_-_ J'ai pas de problème.  
-Je te connais par coeur, je suis même sûre que t'as séché les cours, nan?  
-Tu m'énerves quand t'es comme ça.. _dis-je en__m'asseyant sur le banc._  
-Alors, qu'est-ce t'as? r_épond-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi et en déposant son sac de cours._  
_-_ C'est pas encore un vrai problème..  
-Je laisse passer pour cette fois mais fais gaffe, _dit-elle en s'en allant et me faisant un clin d'oeil._

C'est l'inconvénient de trop bien s'entendre avec sa soeur, elle connait toutes nos faiblesses. Je fini par me diriger dans la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche. Quand j'ai terminé je met un short orange et je descend à la cuisine.

-Maman est toujours pas rentrée?  
-Non elle est juste à côté de toi là. _Elle est dans le salon donc je me déplace dans la même pièce_  
-... _[Temps de réaction]. _ Non mais sérieusement là.  
-Ahaha bah j'en sais rien figure toi. _dit-elle complètement scotché sur son téléphone._  
-Tu l'as pas appelé?  
-J'ai l'air? _souffle-t-elle_  
-Putain t'as ton tel dans les mains tu peux le faire!  
-T'as cas faire les choses tout seul!  
-Ah ça commence à bien faire! Je suis parti acheter McDo pour vous faire plaisir et vous vous engueulez encore. Alors excusez vous tout de suite.  
-Désolé.  
-Avec le câlin, _sourit-elle_  
-On est obligé? J_e sens un regard meurtrier se fixer sur nous ce qui nous fit faire notre câlin très rapidement en échangeant quelques insultes du genre 'Minimoys, SuperBaka ou Blondinette'._

Nous mangeons en riant, racontant notre journée aux autres. Bien sûr je n'ai pas parlé du fait que j'ai séché les cours, j'avais pas envie de me faire tuer. On regarde la télé tous ensemble, ma mère part se coucher la première nous donnant à tous les deux un baiser sur la joue tout en nous disant de ne pas nous coucher trop tard et de ne pas nous disputer. C'est vrai qu'on se dispute souvent mais on se réconcilie tout le temps. Une relation du style je t'aime moi non plus quoi. Kiria commence à s'endormir sur mon épaule. J'essaye de la réveiller mais elle ne bouge pas. Je la porte jusque dans son lit et vais me coucher le sommeil me prenant tout de suite. 

**__****A suivre**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Le baiser**

-Sa-su-chan!

- Hm, qu'est-ce tu veux?___dis-je en gardant les yeux fermés_

- T'as pas cours à 9h aujourd'hui?

-Et? Eloigne ta bouche de mon oreille. ___répondis-je tout en poussant son visage_

- Il est 8h30.

-Ok ok j'arrive... Bon tu sors que je puisse m'habiller?

-Je t'ai déjà vu nu tu sais, ___dit-il en rigolant._

-ITACHI CASSES TOI! ___gueulais-je en balançant mon oreiller sur lui qui atterrit finalement sur la porte__._

Il a le don de m'agacer dès le matin celui-là, et après on s'étonne que je sois pas de bonne humeur.. Je met un t-shirt noir avec un slim rouge et mes docs. Il est 8h45. Je vais dans le salon et vois Itachi déposer des oeufs au plat dans une assiette. Je m'assois et mange.

-Naruto...___marmone-t-il_

-Hein?

-C'est Naruto qui te met dans tout ces états le matin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. ___Il me fait un clin en désignant mon entre-jambe._

-Qu-Qu-Quoi? Ma-Mais laisses moi tranquille! ___dis-je indigné et tout en me levant rouge de honte._

Je l'entends rire et il me rejoint pour m'amener au lycée. J'avais vraiment pas envie qu'il m'amène ce matin mais il était 9h et dans 10min je serais en retard. Le trajet ce fait en silence ce qui est inhabituel. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrivé devant la grille, il se décide à parler.

-Invite Naruto un de ces quatre!

-TU M'EMMERDES! ___criais-je en claquant la porte._

Il était mort de rire et partit en me faisant coucou. Il devait être content, il avait réussi à m'énerver avant de partir au travail. Je me retournes pour rentrer quand je croise le regard de Naruto qui restes bouche-bée en me regardant jusqu'à ce qu'une rousse vienne le secouer et qu'il se retourne. Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'il a tout vu.. Et puis, c'est qui cette rousse? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait autant de poufs pour le coller? Pourquoi j'ai couru dès que je l'ai vu? Saletés de pensées débiles. Je me dépêche parce que Tsunade va m'engueuler sinon et se faire engueuler par Tsunade c'est assez effrayant.

POV NARUTO

Aujourd'hui je me suis réveillé avant mon réveil, ceci s'appelle un MIRACLE. J'ai même cuisiné pour tout le monde ce matin-là. En me voyant aux fourneaux elles ont toutes les deux frottés leurs yeux 4 fois.

-J'y crois pas, toi debout et en cuisine en plus, Dieu a écouté nos prières! ___se moque Kiria _

-Arrête d'embêter ton frère même si tu n'as pas tort. Dis-moi tu n'aimes plus ma cuisine c'est ça?___dit-elle en reniflant_

-Mais dis pas n'importe quoi maman, je me suis réveillé tôt donc j'en ai profité mais quoi que je fasses t'es jamais contente, ___boudais-je_

-Ah mon chéri je suis toujours fière de toi, ___dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux__,_ et puis je te trouve très mignon avec ton petit tablier.

-Maman!

Nous mangions et partirent nous préparer pour aller au lycée. Je mets un t-shirt orange avec un jean et des vans noires.

-Allez les loulous on se dépêche, je dois aller au bureau aujourd'hui.

-On est là, on est là. Oh tu crois pas que t'as jupe est un peu courte là?

-Mais c'est bon, quand je me baisse on voit pas mes fesses et puis j'ai mis un collant en-dessous.

-Ouais c'est vrai, bon on y va là? Maman!

-Oui oui j'avais juste oublié mon badge, allez tous en voiture.

Quand on arriva devant le lycée, on effectua le rituel de l'au revoir et sortit de la voiture. Ouah, Sasuke sais s'exprimer, il crie sur la personne le conduisant au lycée, j'arrive pas à voir qui s'est d'ailleurs.

- Hey!

-Quoi!

-T'oublies pas après les cours tu m'attends.

-Oui, on va faire du "shopping".

-Merci, à ce soir!

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et part en courant, j'ai français avec Tsunade, il me reste 2minutes pour traverser tout le lycée. Ouais ça va le faire en courant. J'ai juste la moitié de mon corps dans la salle quand la sonnerie retentit. Je vis Tsunade me fusiller du regard et je m'empressa de m'asseoir à ma place.

-T'as trop de chance, elle allait fermer la porte en plus, ___me dit Sakura_

-Que veux-tu je ne suis pas un Uzumaki pour rien, ___répondis-je avec un grand sourire_

-Ah Uzumaki vous avez l'air d'être assez enthousiaste vous allez répondre aux 4 questions qu'il fallait faire pour aujourd'hui, ___dit la momie avec un sourire satisfait_

_-_ Y avais quoi à faire? ___chuchotais-je à Sakura_

-Tiens lis juste ça, ___dit-elle en me tendant sa feuille discrètement_

-Merci.

Tsunade n'avait rien vu mais elle se doutait de quelque chose, elle lâcha vite l'affaire et passa à autre chose. Aujourd'hui je sais pas mais j'avais la pêche, même Kiba n'arrivait pas à me faire perdre mon sourire en tournant autour de Sakura. La journée est passé vite c'est déjà la récré de l'aprem et donc je décide de m'isoler comme chaque jour à cette heure-là. Je vais sur le toit, pour fumer et il n'y a personne. Enfin c'est normal vu que personne ne connaît cet endroit sauf Sasuke et moi. Tiens en parlant du loup, il vient d'arriver. Il a l'air un peu mal. Il semble être plus près de moi. Il s'approche!? Ah surement à cause des mégots sur le toit.

-Naruto, tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît. ___dit-il en rougissant. S'il me demande de l'aide c'est que ça doit vraiment être important. Je hoche la têt en guise d'accord._

-Je veux vraiment sortir un truc de ma tête mais j'y arrive pas, tu sais comment on fais?

-Bah euh je sais pas en faite, ___dis-je en me grattant la nuque__,_ je peux pas t'aid-

Une bouche à couper la fin de ma phrase, deux lèvres contre les miennes, deux lèvres douces mais masculines à la fois. Je le repousse, lui balance un " Désolé je suis pas gay " et m'en vais le laissant là seul sur le toit.

**__****A suivre**


	7. Chapitre 7

******Chapitre 7 : La révélation**

_"Désolé je suis pas gay"_. Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête, _"Désolé je suis pas gay"_ mais moi non plus, enfin je ne pense pas même si je préfère des abdos bien dessinés à une paire de seins. J'avais pensé à lui toute la journée, je voulais juste clarifier mes sentiments mais au final je n'ai pas pu résister à l'appel de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres... Je repense à elles tout en touchant les miennes. C'est officiel, je l'aime. Mon premier amour est à sens unique, de quoi bien souffrir. Mon coeur se resserre à cette pensée. La sonnerie me fait réaliser qu'il faut que j'aille en art avec Orochimaru, ce prof est bizarre mais il est très ouvert d'esprit. Durant tout le cours j'essaye de capter l'attention de Naruto mais il reste concentré sur sa toile. Tellement concentré qu'on pourrait dire que c'est forcé. Je me fais peut-être des idées mais dès que le cours fut fini il parti rapidement sans même parler à ses amis. Espérons que demain ça ira mieux. C'est les coups de klaxons d'Itachi qui m'ont fait sortir de mes pensées.

-Alors cette journée? ___m'accueille-t-il avec un grand sourire_

-Veux pas parler.

-Wow c'est puissant aujourd'hui, tu t'es fait jeter? ___dit-il en blaguant_

Jeter? Rien qu'à l'idée les larmes me montent mais je les retiens de toute mes forces. Je me suis pas fait jeter, je lui ai même pas dit ce que je ressentais, je lui ai rien dit en faite.. Je.. Je suis vraiment con. Itachi voyant qu'il avait dit une boulette ajoute "Dis toi qu'il y en a d'autre et puis le temps guérit les blessures". Je rentre, vais directement dans ma chambre, balance mon sac et saute sur mon lit. Naruto... Je ne peux pas le sortir de ma tête, il est tout le temps présent. Il faut que je lui parle, je ne peux pas rester comme ça, quitte à me faire jeter autant le faire dans les règles de l'art. C'est donc décidé que je fini mes devoirs, mange seul devant la télé et m'endors en voyant avec le visage de Naruto.

Itachi vient me réveiller comme à son habitude en me taquinant. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur comme depuis huit jours maintenant. Huit jours depuis l'instant où je l'ai embrassé, huit jours qu'il m'évite, huit jours qu'il me semble une éternité... Il était tout le temps entouré de ses amis, partait quand j'arrivais ou encore disait qu'il ne pouvait pas me parler pour le moment, qu'il voulait écouter le cours. Combien de temps doit-on souffrir pour réussir à oublier quelqu'un qu'on croise tous les jours et qui nous évite? Je n'arrive plus à le supporter, je veux juste pouvoir lui parler, lui dire ce que je ressens. Aujourd'hui c'est décidé qu'il le veuille ou non je lui parlerais.

Arrivé au lycée, je le cherche partout la cloche sonne et il n'est toujours pas là. La matinée passe, aucun signe de vie de Naruto. Je me sens tellement frustré, le jour où je suis super décidé il n'est pas en cours. Je décide de monter sur le toit pour le reste de la journée, allongée sur le dos, observant les nuages et m'endormant paisiblement. Un bruit de porte, un bâillement, une odeur de cigarette. Mes yeux s'ouvre automatiquement, je suis sûr que c'est lui et me lève donc pour vérifier et effectivement c'est lui. Il est posé sur la barrière entrain de fumer sa cigarette.

-Naruto! ___Il se retourne, le soleil derrière lui ne fait que m'aider à le trouver encore plus magnifique. Il est surpris et veux partir__._ Il faut qu'on parle.

-Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps les cours vont reprendre et- _J____e me place devant la porte et le bloque sur sa route_

-Ecoute juste ce que j'ai à te dire, je te laisserais tranquille après.

-Je t'écoute. ___dit-il las tout en croisant ses bras._

-Je t'aime, c'est plus fort que moi mais je t'aime, j'aime tout de toi tout, tes yeux, tes cheveux, ton corps, tes lèvres... Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime et que je veux juste être heureux avec toi, juste ça.  
-Sasuke, je t'ai déjà dit que je suis pas gay, j'aime pas les mecs et puis... J'ai pas besoin de me justifier, deux mecs ensemble c'est pas mon truc point.  
-Tu crois que je suis heureux d'aimer un mec? Tu penses vraiment que j'avais prévu d'aimer un connard? Detrompes-toi, t'es le premier mec que j'aime et tu seras surement le dernier parce que moi non plus je suis pas gay, j'aime juste quelqu'un qui me ressemble trop tout simplement! Toute façon, j'ai dis ce que j'avais à te dire alors fais ta vie et je fais la mienne.

Je suis parti en claquant la porte les larmes aux yeux, j'ai couru en direction des toilettes ne pouvant plus retenir ses rivières d'eau salées dégoulinant sur mes joues. C'est officiel maintenant je viens de me faire rejeter.

___**A suivre.**_


	8. Chapitre 8

******Chapitre 8: Un nouveau prof**

Après avoir fini de sécher mes larmes, je passe de l'eau sur mon visage et regarde l'heure. Je suis quand même resté 1h dans les toilettes. Je termine dans 30mn.. Je vais aller à l'infirmerie et me faire sortir plus tôt.

-Bonjour..  
-Oh toi t'es très mal en point, t'as pleuré non?  
-Hm.  
-Tu veux en parler?  
-Pas vraiment.  
-Ecoute si t'as besoin je pourrais t'écouter,___dit-elle en souriant._  
-Hm.  
-Tiens ton papier de sortie, va récupérer tes affaires en salle de cours et repasse me voir après, d'accord?  
-Hm.

Je pars récupérer mes affaires et m'observe dans une fenêtre en passant. C'est vrai que j'ai les yeux gonflés. Enfin je peux rien y faire maintenant. J'arrive en classe m'excuse du retard, tous les Elèves ont les yeux rivés sur moi, Iruka me dit de rattraper son cours pour la prochaine fois et bien évidemment j'étais assis à côté de Naruto. Je prends mes affaires sans le regarder et repars vers l'infirmerie. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle souhaite me voir.

-Sasuke, ton frère arrive dans 10mn.  
-D'accord.  
-T'es sûr que tu ne veux rien me dire pendant ce temps?  
-Oui.  
-C'est comme tu veux, va t'allonger dans un lit alors.  
-Merci.

*-Allô, mon amour! -Oui ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas oublié notre rendez-vous. -Non je ne serais pas en retard contrairement à toi. -Si tu veux je passe te récupérer pour qu'on aille ensemble chez moi. -Hihi, on pourrait si on a le temps, tu sais très bien que je vis seule. -On fais comme ça alors. A tout a l'heure, Nika. -Oui moi aussi je t'aime. *

Ah mais elle est en couple avec une fille!? Elle peut sûrement comprendre mon problème qui sais.

-Euh..-  
-Bonjour, Sasuke est encore là?  
-Oui, Sasuke ton frère est là.  
-Ahem oui, au revoir.  
-A demain j'espère!  
-Encore merci pour vous être occupé de lui! ___Dit-il en sourian__t_  
-Ce n'est que mon travail après tout. _Lui répond elle en lui rendant son sourire._

Dans la voiture, c'est le calme plat, ce qui n'est pas le genre d'Itachi. On rentre dans l'appartement quand Itachi me dit d'aller dans le salon. Je m'assois sur le canapé et il en fait de même. Nous nous tournons pour être face à face.

-Bon Sasu, tu vas me dire ce que tu as ou pas?

-Sasuke, il faut que tu en parles, ca fait une semaine que t'es comme ça.

-C'est Naruto?  
-...Oui.. Je me suis fait jeter officiellement aujourd'hui voilà tout!  
-Ah.. Il est pas gay?  
-Mais je suis pas gay non plus, la preuve je t'aime pas! Si en tant que frère mais c'est tout.  
-Je sais, de toute façon si tu étais gay, t'aurais d'abord succombé à mon charme irrésistible, _dit-il tout en riant._  
-Itachi, t'as vraiment trop d'humour. Je vais dans ma chambre. Au fait, merci, _dis-je en souriant._

Mon frère est vraiment super, me raconter n'importe quoi juste pour me faire sourire. J'ai vraiment de la chance, au moins un peu. Dans ma chambre je n'écoute que de la musique triste, tellement logique et sensé quand nous même on est triste. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et repense à lui, c'est chiant d'être amoureux. Demain j'ai cours que l'après-midi, je vais essayer de ne pas y aller. Je ne me sens pas prêt a lui faire face. Pour une fois, Itachi est resté manger avec moi, ça faisait longtemps et c'était bien jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à m'embêter comme à son habitude. Après avoir fini de manger on est parti regarder un film puis je suis aller me coucher.  
Le lendemain matin, Itachi hurle en rentrant dans ma chambre.

-SASUKE, LÈVE TES FESSES DE TON LIT!  
-Tu peux pas parler au lieu de GUEULER comme un animal? _dis-je tout en en lui balançant mon oreiller._  
-NON JE PRÉFÈRE T'EMBÊTER COMME CA! Non bon sérieusement lève-toi, t'as cours ce matin.  
-Mais non j'ai juste cours cette après-midi, laisse moi dormir et pars! _grognais-je_  
-Le lycée m'a appelé et le prof est revenu aujourd'hui. Donc tu vas en cours.  
-Juste pour aujourd'hui s'il te plaît Itachi, _dis-je avec un visage des plus angélique._  
-Ah mon petit Sasuke comment résister quand tu me fais une tête comme ça? Ah oui, c'est vrai c'est pour le lycée donc non. _dit-il avec un grand sourire._  
-Ok. Bon maintenant tu sors.  
-Allez dépêche mon petit Sa-su-chan!  
-Dégage!

J'y avais vraiment cru moi! M'énerver dès le matin encore, il m'agace réellement celui-là. En plus il fallait évidemment que le prof de philo revienne aujourd'hui. Enfin bon, après m'être lavé, habillé, avoir mangé et être arrivé au lycée, je m'installe à la place la plus éloignée et près de la fenêtre. Les élèves arrivent peu à peu, se plaignant de devoir venir en cours et se questionnant sur ce nouveau prof. Un nouveau prof? Apparemment, Ebisu-sensei ne reviendra pas. Je sens qu'on m'observe mais je n'arrive pas à dire d'où ça vient. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec de long cheveux blanc et deux traits rouge sur les joues me souriant. La cloche retentit, ramenant les retardataires et cette même personne commence à descendre les escaliers en parlant.

-Qui a dit " Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne sais rien"?  
-Socrate?  
-Correct, tu peux m'expliquer cette phrase?  
-Euh.. Peut-être.. Que...  
-Je vois, quelqu'un d'autre?  
-Que peut importe tout ce que l'on sait il nous reste toujours d'autre choses à apprendre.  
-Exact, comme récompense tu vas choisir le thème, la citation ou le sujet du jour.  
-Euh.. Quelqu'un d'autre ne peux pas le faire?  
-Seul les gagnants savent apprécier leur victoire donc non.  
-Dans ce cas... Euh je sais pas moi, l'amour.  
-Très bien vous avez 5mn pour me reprsenter ce qu'est l'amour.

Tandis que ce professeur, notait au tableau le sujet, les autres élèves chambraient Naruto pour son choix gnangnan. C'est vrai que venant de lui c'est assez étonnant. 

___**A suivre.**_


	9. Chapitre 9

******Chapitre 9: Nouvelle prétendante**

Les 5mn passèrent et le débat commença.

-C'est ressentir un sentiment extrêmement affectueux pour quelqu'un  
-C'est beau, chaud et doux.  
-On reconnaît bien là les gonzesses.  
-Bah vas-y c'est quoi l'amour pour toi.  
-C'est un mec et une meuf dans un lit.  
-Le sexe n'est pas le sujet du jour, jeune homme.  
-Oui bah une meuf et un mec qui s'aiment quoi.  
-Pourquoi forcément un homme et une femme? Ça peut aussi être deux hommes et deux femmes. L'amour n'a pas de sexe, pas d'âge, pas de frontière et pas de couleur. ___En disant ça, je m'étais levé. C'est quand je vis le regard des autres se focaliser sur moi que je me rassis, en essayant de cacher ma gêne_  
-C'est vrai, de nos jours il y a plus de liberté dans les couples comme dans l'antiquité grecque.  
-Genre à l'antiquité yavait des gays?  
-Justement à cet époque la liberté sexuelle était différente d'aujourd'hui et un homme qui couchait avec un autre homme n'avait rien de choquant. Bien la sonnerie indique que le cours est fini. Passez une bonne journée.

Une fois qu'il était parti, tous les élèves donnaient leurs impressions sur le cours et sur le professeur. Il ne nous avait même pas donner son nom. Quelques personne sont venus me questionner sur mon orientation sexuelle et je leur ai répondu qu'elles n'étaient pas concernés. Durant tout le reste de la journée, je sentais quelqu'un m'observer. Au fond de moi j'espérais que c'était Naruto, mais apparemment il ne s'est jamais retourné dans ma direction. Itachi passa me récupérer comme à son habitude et partit travailler. Je commanda japonais et parti me coucher la musique aux oreilles.

POV NARUTO

Depuis sa déclaration, je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de ma tête. Et ça m'effraie. Si je commence à l'aimer.. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Le mieux c'est que je l'évite comme avant, c'est le seul moyen de me protéger de ses sentiments et puis j'ai Sakura non? D'ailleurs en ce moment elle à l'air bizarre, elle m'a envoyé un message disant qu'elle a besoin de me parler. Enfin bref, demain j'ai cours que l'aprem' donc je pouvoir faire la grasse mat'!

-Lapinou, lève-toi, ___me dit ma mère tout en me caressant les cheveux._  
-Il est déjà midi? ___répondis-je en ouvrant un oeil_  
-Non mais t'as cours ce matin.  
-Allez lève-toi, fainéant tu viens en cours avec moi! ___rigolait la rousse_  
-Ah mais j'y vais pas, ils m'ont rien dis donc je dors merci. ___dis-je en faisant un bisous à ma mère_  
-Oui mais moi ils m'ont appelé alors tu vas lever ton petit derrière et aller au lycée sinon, adieu l'argent de poche.  
-Okok je me lève.

Je me prépare et pars pour le lycée. Dans la voiture ma mère m'annonce que c'est un nouveau prof que j'aurais. Comme d'habitude j'arrive pile à la sonnerie et doit courir pour aller en cours. Je m'assois à côté de Kiba et je me retourne pour voir si il est venu. Naruto concentre-toi sur le cours! Des fois je me demande si je suis pas schizo. Durant le cours, j'ai répondu à une question et c'est même moi qui est choisi le débat. J'ai juste dit ce à quoi je pensais et c'est venu tout seul. Au final, ça s'est plus terminé en débat sur l'homosexualité. Bizarrement je me suis senti concerné et quand Sasuke à contredit Kiba, j'ai eu l'impression d'être visé indirectement. Il a l'air d'aller bien, à croire qu'il ne m'aimais pas vraiment en faite. Je ressens comme de la déception. La journée se passe tranquillement, j'ai pas arrêté de regarder Sasuke inconsciemment.

-Psst, psst. ___Je me retourne et vois Sakura qui me fait signe, je la rejoins._  
_-_ Tu voulais me dire quoi, Saku? C'est pas dans tes habitudes de fai- ___Elle vient juste de m'embrasser. Elle retire ses lèvres des miennes._  
-Je t'aime! 

___**A suivre..**_


	10. Chapitre 10

******Chapitre 10: Un jour de pluie**

-Quoi?  
-Naruto, je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi donc, voilà.  
-Voilà?  
-Bah on peut sortir ensemble quoi... ___Sortir ensemble? Avec elle? Mais j'ai rien ressenti quand elle m'a embrassé alors que j'en ai toujours rêvé. D'ailleurs je me suis tout de suite dit "Sasuke embrasse vachement mieux.". Je crois que je vais pas très bien moi._ Euh Naruto, ça va?  
-Désolé Sakura, mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps là.  
-Quoi? T'es sérieux? T'as pas le temps pour qu'on se mette ensemble? Tout ce que tu me disais avant c'était que des paroles en l'air..___Elle commence à s'en aller en pleurant mais je l'a retint._  
-Attends Saku, m'en veux pas.  
-Mais lâche-moi à la fin. ___Je la regarde fixement et vois ses yeux mouillés. J'attendri mon regard, tandis que j'avais toujours son bras dans ma main elle m'embrasse de nouveau. J'entends des bruits de pas et me défais vite de son étreinte. Personne n'est aux alentours._  
-Je dois y aller, Saku. On en reparle demain.

Je lui fait un bisou sur le front et décide donc de rentrer. Quand j'arrive au niveau de la grille du lycée Kiba m'interpelle.

-Wesh Naruto, t'as pas vu, Sakura?  
-Non.  
-T'es sûr que ça va?  
-Ouais bon j'y vais, salut.

Je suis parti en mettant mes écouteurs tout en allumant une cigarette. Arrivé chez moi, je monte dans ma chambre et m'étale sur mon lit_. _En repensant à la déclaration de Sakura, je me rappelle des bruits de pas. Et si c'était Sasuke? Il doit être super mal... Mais pourquoi je me préoccupe de lui, il était super bien toute la journée non? Enfin bref. Moins je penserais à lui mieux je me porterais. Mais s'il croit qu'on sort ensemble? Je crois bien que le manque de nourriture me fait perdre la tête. Je descend donc les escaliers pour aller grignoter un truc et rencontre ma mère aux fourneaux.

-Je vois là un petit glouton qui commence à avoir faim,___souri-t-elle._  
-Exactement!  
-Tu sais qu'il n'est que 19h bien sûr?  
-Oui je prends des chips c'est tout,___dis-je en lui faisant un bisous_  
-Je te demande pas de laisser de la place..  
-J'en ai toujours pour manger ce que tu fais.

Je remonte les escaliers quand je me fait arrêter par une touffe rousse.

-Toi t'as un problème.  
-Mais non tout va bien, aller pousse-toi. ___Je la décale du chemin mais elle m'empêche d'avancer._  
-Tu ferais bien de faire attention à l'importance de tes actes.  
-Ouais on en reparle plus tard.  
-Pff...

Les joies d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous connaît trop bien. D'ailleurs je me demande comment elle le sait.. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le savoir. Le reste de la soirée se passe en famille comme tous les soirs et se finit devant la télé. Quand je me retrouve seul avec Kiria, elle me regarde fixement comme en attente de quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux?  
-T'es sûr que veux rien me dire?  
-Bah ouais, pourquoi. ___Elle me regarde du coin de l'oeil avant de prendre la parole._  
-Comme tu veux.

Et elle partit se coucher. Je ne tarda pas à faire la même chose et dès que je me pose dans mon lit deviner qui fait irruption dans mes pensées? Le seul et unique, Sasuke.  
Le lendemain matin est un réveil assez difficile ayant très peu dormi de la nuit à cause d'une tierce personne et du bruit de la pluie qui ne s'est pas arrêté. De plus à cause de ce cher brun, je n'ai pas réussi à être concentré de toute la journée. J'étais toujours ailleurs, ce qui se fit remarquer et inquiéta Sakura qui me prit à part à la fin de la journée.

-Putain, Naruto tu vas me dire ce que t'as à la fin?  
-Mais quoi!?  
-Toute la journée j'ai essayé de te parler de nous mais t'as été incapable de m'écouter. Alors tu vas me dire to- ___Oui, je viens de l'embrasser pour qu'elle se taise, sa voix m'agaçait._  
-C'est bon comme ça? Laisse-moi en paix maintenant, merde!  
-C-Ca va, pas la peine de t'énerver.  
-Mais c'est toi la tu me prends la tête pour rien!  
-Excuse-moi mais je m'inquiétais juste. ___Elle m'embrasse mais par instinct je me retourne et vois Sasuke...__  
_  
_  
_ POV SASUKE

Une journée tranquille même si mon frère m'a embêté, qu'en plus il pleut et que je pense toujours autant à lui. Quand à la fin des cours je me dirige vers la sortie, j'entends des gens crier. Rectification, j'entends Naruto, hurler après quelqu'un j'observe la scène du coin de l'œil et tombe nez à nez avec une partie que je n'aurais préféré pas voir. Sous le choc, je reste bouche-bée jusqu'à ce que Naruto se retourne et m'aperçoive. Quand il réalise que c'est moi il m'interpelle mais je me mets à courir bêtement. Je ne distingue plus la pluie de mes larmes, la vision troublée je continu juste de courir m'arrêtant devant la grille.

Evidemment mon frère ne sera pas en avance aujourd'hui non plus. Quand il me verra trempé, il me posera plein de questions d'autant plus qu'il m'avait donné son parapluie ce matin. _"T'es vraiment con Sasuke, il te l'a dis lui même qu'il était pas gay, pourquoi est-tu étonné et blessé de cette scène?"_ Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis surpris alors que je le savais déjà, pourquoi mon cœur souffre d'une chose qui ne peut être changé. Je profite de la pluie pour pleurer en toute liberté la tête penchée laissant alors quelques mèches camoufler mon visage. Le mélange de l'eau de pluie et de mes larmes salées adoucis ma peine. Il ne pleut plus? Je me retourne et voit un blond poster un parapluie au-dessus de ma tête, tout en affichant un regard désemparé.

-C-C'est ton parapluie non? 

___**A suivre...**_


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11: Un baiser un peu mouillé**

Oh non, non non! Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit Sasuke qui nous ait vu? Je repousse Sakura violemment et commence à courir.

-Sasuke, attends! ___Sakura m'attrape le t-shirt et me regarde l'air de dire "tu vas vraiment lui courir après?" Mais voyant que j'étais assez déterminé, elle décide de parler._  
-Naruto, non ne pars pas s'il te plaît.. ___Les larmes coulant sur son visage se mélangeant à la pluie tout en faisant couler son maquillage la rendait vraiment misérable. Mais seul Sasuke restait dans ma tête et mon inquiétude pour lui était plus forte._  
-Désolé, Sakura. ___J'enleva sa main de mon t-shirt et parti rejoindre Sasuke tout en récupérant son parapluie sur le chemin._  
-Naruto!

J'étais déjà loin mais je pouvais entendre Sakura m'insulter. J'espère qu'elle pourra me détester pour soulager sa peine. Quand j'arrive devant la grille, je le vois assis par terre sans doute entrain de se morfondre. J'allais faire quelques pas mais je m'arrête. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? 'Salut, c'est pas du tout ce que crois, en fait oui j'aime Sakura, enfin plus vraiment mais tu me fais plus de peine qu'elle donc je suis venu te voir'. On la refait. 'Oui désolé, pour ce que tu viens de voir j'espère que ça va malgré tout. Tiens ton parapluie à bientôt!' Euh je crois que si je veux pouvoir lui parler sincèrement, c'est pas vraiment la bonne méthode. Avant tout faut que je sois honnête avec moi-mê crois que je vais improviser, ça sera plus simple.

Plus je me rapproche, plus j'ai comme une sorte de pression qui monte en moi. Quand j'arrive à côté de lui et que je le vois trempé, je me rappelle que j'ai son parapluie, et le place au-dessus de lui. Il se retourne et quand je vois ses yeux je me sens extrêmement gêné.

-C-C'est ton parapluie non? ___Il m'observe longuement tandis que je détourne le regard._

-Oui c'est vrai. ___Il se relève et essuie son visage assez rapidement mais j'ai pu entrevoir qu'il pleurait, ce qui me fit mal au cœur Je continuais de l'observer jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il me parlait._Tu comptes le garder?  
- Ah euh non, tiens.  
-Si t'es venu pour ce que j'ai vu ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais rien.  
-Ah mais je suis pas venu pour ça, je..En fait si mais c'était pour te dire que c'est pas ce que tu crois.  
-Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, j'ai aucun droit sur toi.

-Bah si, enfin non mais vu que tu m'aimes, c'est pas vraiment le truc à faire. _'____Merde pourquoi j'arrive pas à m'exprimer comme je veux! Naruto calme-toi.'_

-Hn.

-Tu dois me prendre pour un taré en fait..

-Pas vraiment. ___Un silence gênant vint s'installer. On était tous les deux sous son parapluie, à se regarder bêtement. C'est en retombant dans ses perles noires, que je me rendit compte que je m'éloignait de mon but. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus petit que moi, juste 2 ou 3cm._

POV SASUKE

Cela devait faire 5mn que l'on se regardait dans les yeux. Je n'arriverais définitivement pas à arrêter de l'aimer. J'observe amoureusement son visage du haut de son front jusqu'à la courbe de son menton tout en m'arrêtant sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres, je me rappelle de leurs goût, leurs texture.. Je me souviens quand je les avaient goûté mais l'image récente de Sakura les ayant embrassé me répugna. Je baissa la tête tout en essayant d'effacer cette image blessante de ma tête. Tandis que je continuais mon effacement partiel de mémoire, je sentis une main me relever le visage par le menton. Le blond me regarda intensément et glissa son regard jusqu'à mes lèvres avant de poser les siennes dessus.

Je ne compris pas vraiment sur l'instant mais fini par apprécier cet acte. Le baiser s'approfondissait mais fut interrompu par le bruit de klaxon d'Itachi.

-Sasuke, on arrête de se bécoter et on monte en voiture! _L____a honte.. Il a toujours le don de tout gâché celui-là._

-J-Je dois y aller, salut.

Je quitte Naruto et rentre dans la voiture.

-On peut ramener ton ami si tu veux, ___dit-il d'un ton moqueur_

-Tais-toi et roule!

-Faudra que tu m'explique à quoi ça sert que je te donne un parapluie si tu te retrouve trempé,___renchérit-il tout en démarrant__?_

-...

-Ah tu boudes vite aujourd'hui, allez arrête de bouder, vous vous êtes quand même embrassés.

C'est vrai, on s'est embrassé, enfin il m'a embrassé, sous la pluie et sous un parapluie.. Rien qu'en repensant à la scène mes joues commencent à se teinter de rouge.

Mais s'il m'a embrassé après qu'il est embrassé Sakura, ça veut dire qu'il m'aime, non?

**__****A suivre...**


	12. Chapitre 12

******Chapitre 12: C'est toi et moi.**

Yatta! Je l'ai fait! Je l'ai fait! Je, Je.. Mais j'ai embrassé un mec! Non j'ai embrassé Sasuke. Je suis vraiment content. Putain qu'est-ce que je suis content! Je pourrais le crier au monde entier, d'ailleurs c'est ce que je vais faire.

-JE SUIS LE PLUS HEUREUX DU AOW!___Sakura vient juste de me gifler, elle était pas partie celle-là?_Putain qu'est-ce qui te prends?  
-Tu me dégoûtes, t'es vraiment pouah! Un mec quoi, tu m'as rejeté pour un mec! Tu penses un peu à ma fierté là? Non mais un mec quoi! ___Elle titube, à quel moment elle aurait pu boire?_  
-Sakura arrête, t'es pathétique là.  
-Moi je suis pathétique? A cause de qui à ton avis? Je connais pas 30 000 Naruto mis à part toi.  
-Putain, t'as bu quoi? Tu pues l'alcool, Saku! Imagine ton père qui te voit dans cet état? T'as pas honte?  
-Mais c'est de ta faute! Fallait pas me faire ça!___Elle commence à me taper le torse avec toute ça force mais je ne la stoppe pas. Sentiment de culpabilité peut-être._ Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Naru, pourquoi... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça, hein, dis moi... DIS-MOI!___Elle se met à pleurer tout en continuant de taper sur mon buste._ Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Naru, dis-le moi s'il te plaît? Pas vrai que tu m'aimes, hein? Hein? Même rien qu'un tout petit peu? S'il te plaît...  
-Saku tu sais bien que .. ___Son regard était désespéré et ses yeux embrumés d'alcool. Je souffla un coup avant de continuer._Oui Saku, je t'aime mais comme une amie, une très bonne amie.  
-Merci, Naru, merci...

Elle tomba de fatigue à mes pieds tout en continuant de me remercier. Je la pris dans mes bras et la porta jusqu'à chez elle. Bon pour être franc on a pris le bus, et elle s'est endormi sur moi. Arrivés chez elle, sa mère m'ouvra. Quand elle vit l'état de Sakura son sourire devint vite un soupir, à croire qu'elle faisait ça régulièrement. Tout en m'indiquant sa chambre, elle m'invita à rester mais je lui expliqua que je devais rentrer chez moi et qu'il était tard. Elle me remercia et je repris la direction de ma maison. A peine franchis le pas de la porte que l'interrogatoire commença.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi, à qui, avec qui, où et à quoi? ___dit une voix venant du salon._  
-Quoi? ___Je m'approche et ne vois que Kiria. Je m'affale alors dans le canapé à côté d'elle qui est scotché sur son téléphone comme d'habitude_  
-Perso vaut mieux que tu me le dise à moi qu'à maman, ___dit-elle en dirigeant son regard vers l'étage, signe que maman doit être rentrée avant moi._  
-Tu m'expliques tes questions pour que j'y répondes,___soufflais-je. A chaque fois que j'arrivais en retard j'étais toujours puni pendant 3mois de tout sauf si Kiria appuyait ma demande d'allègement de peine._  
-Pourquoi t'es en retard? A qui appartient ton parapluie? Avec qui t'étais? Où t'étais? Et à quoi te sers ton téléphone si tu ne réponds pas!?  
-Po-  
-Et ne réponds pas à côté car j'ai pas tout mon temps, compris?  
-Pfff.. J'ai ramené Sakura chez elle.  
-Faux, tu serais arrivé en même temps que moi.  
-Toute la vérité dans les détails?  
-T'as pas le choix là.  
-Ok.. Sakura m'a déclaré ses sentiments mais je les ai refusé parce que j'aime Sasuke, et il a vu un moment de la scène où elle m'embrassait donc je suis allé le voir en abandonnant Sakura, et après on s'est embrassés sous son parapluie. Puis Sakura et revenu me voir bourré je sais pas comment elle a fait et je l'ai ramené chez elle. Et non j'ai pas regardé mon téléphone.  
- Tu sors avec.. Sasuke, comment déjà? Euh..Uchiwa? Sasuke Uchiwa c'est ça?  
- Je sais pas mais comment tu le connais? Il est célèbre?  
- Ah ça non, mais y a des copines qui l'ont repéré. Elles te kiffaient avant mais je leurs ai dit JAMAIS! En réalité, tu m'en a déjà parler.. Enfin non, tu en as déjà parler. ___Voyant qu'elle piquait ma curiosité elle se mit à s'allonger par terre et à remuer__._ *voie lubrique* Oh,Oh non, tu ne m'échapperas pas, mon petit Sasuke. *rougissant* Non pitié, Sasu, s'il te plaît pas... Là ah!  
-Okok j'ai compris,___dis-je en me cachant le visage rouge de honte tandis qu'elle riait niaisement. Elle se releva et se jeta sur moi pour m'enlacer dans ses bras._  
-Ah ne t'inquiète pas, ça reste entre nous, ___dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil._Et puis je suis contente que tu m'ais enfin avoué ce que t'avais dans ton petit cerveau, ___souris-t-elle tout en relâchant l'étreinte pendant que je lui faisait un bisous sur le front__. _Enfin c'est pas tout mais j'ai des devoirs à faire avant que maman rentre.  
-_.____..[Temps de réaction]_ Quoi? Maman n'est pas rentrée?  
-Bah non il est que 18h10, bon moi j'y vais.___Elle part en me faisant un clin d'oeil et commence à courir._  
-KIIIIIIIIIIIIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Je me mets à la pourchasser dans la maison en hurlant son nom. Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu.. Quand j'ai cru que je l'avais attrapé, elle s'enferme dans sa chambre. "Je t'aurais plus tard la naine, t'en fais pas!'' Ah quelle chieuse celle-là.. Je me laissa tomber sur mon lit et repensa à notre baiser en touchant mes lèvres du bout des doigts. Je suis super content. Ça doit faire la millième fois que je le dis mais voilà quoi je suis trop happy quoi! Tout le reste de la soirée j'ai pas arrêter de penser à lui et j'affichais un sourire idiot. J'en ai même oublier de me venger. C'est pour dire.

Le lendemain je me sens trop motivé pour aller en cours. Déjà qu'habituellement je suis super souriant mais là, on voit tout le temps mes dents, et à la longue ma mère commence a me questionner indirectement en voiture.

-Lapinou, tu risque de rester coincé a force de sourire de cette façon, tu sais.  
-Laisses maman, il compte séduire les profs pour avoir de bonnes notes,___dit-elle en me tirant la langue._  
-Ahaha si seulement ça pouvait être vrai.. Bon les bout'chous ce soir je rentrerais plus tard que d'habitude, aux alentours de 00h-1h. Alors quand je rentre c'est tout le monde est au lit et je compte sur vous pour ne pas mettre la maison en bazar, c'est clair? _On hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement._ Aller, passez une bonne journée, j'ai laissé des sous sur la table de la cuisine. Vous m'appelez si y a un souci.  
-Oui maman.. On est grand tu sais.  
-Oui je sais, aller bisous les lapins! ___Et Elle reparti sur notre signe d'au revoir._  
-Tu vas en profiter pour copuler avec Sasu-chan, ___dit-elle d'un air lubrique._  
-Ahem non c'est trop tôt, ___repondis-je en rougissant__,_ et puis ne dit pas des trucs comme ça! ___Je lui donna une claque sur le derrière de sa tête en prononçant ma dernière phrase._  
-Aow, c'est pas comme si je savais pas t'en as envie, ___râla-t-elle en courant et en me tirant la langue._

Je riais à ses réactions enfantines mais la sonnerie vint couper mon amusement. J'ai cours à côté d'un petit brun plutôt mignon après tout! J'arrive assez essoufflé dans la salle en même temps qu'Iruka. Je vais jusqu'à ma place mais y trouve le siège d'à côté vide. Bah il est passé où mon voisin?

**____****A suivre.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**/!\Ce chapitre comporte un lemon/!\**

******Chapitre 13: Rien ne vaut l'amour à deux.**

-Eh bien tout le monde et là à l'exception, de , comme prévu. Bien qui sont les délégués?

-Vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a jamais de délégués dans les classes de Kakashi-sensei.

-Quel boulet, celui-là.. Enfin bon, quelqu'un pourra lui amener les cours?

-Moi!

-Pour une fois que tu te soucis des autres Naruto, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Tu viendras me voir à la fin de l'heure. Bien continuons. Ino, au tableau.

Je me demande ce qu'a Sasuke. Il était bien hier, la scène où l'on s'embrasse me revient à l'esprit. Il était très bien même. Je souriais tout seul dans mon coin tout en repensant à lui. J'étais tellement concentré dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas entendu la sonnerie. C'est Kiba qui me fit réaliser que je devais aller voir Iruka. Il m'attendait devant la porte.

-Ah Naruto, tiens tu donneras ça à Sasuke et voici son adresse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Juste un coup de froid, selon son frère, _dit-il en partant._

Un coup de froid? L'image de Sasuke trempé à genou me revint en tête. Il est malade et à cause de moi en plus. Je récupère mes affaires et pars en direction de chez lui en faisant une halte à la pharmacie et dans une épicerie.

POV SASUKE

Le matin même j'avais de la fièvre et Itachi me soigna mais me força à rester au lit.

-Je vais rester avec toi, pour voir comment ta santé évolue.

-C'est bon, Itachi pars travailler, je peux rester tout seul.

-Mais toi aussi, quel idée t'as eu de te retrouver trempé alors que tu sais que t'es sensible au froid?

-C'est bon pas la peine de m'engueuler.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin, ton état s'est amélioré. Je vais y aller, si t'as un souci, tu m'appelles ok?

-Hn.

Enfin un peu de calme. Je prends mes médicaments et je me rendors.

*DRING DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

Putain Itachi, pourquoi t'as oublié tes clés. Je me lève et me traîne jusqu'à la porte.

-Aller dépêches-toi, j'ai pas ton temps Itachi.

-Euh, c'est pas Itachi. ___Je me retourne et m'exclame._

-Naruto!?

-En chair et en os, _dit-il en riant._ Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles et prendre soin de toi_.____ Il détourna le regard, tout en se grattant la nuque et en rougissant légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon._

-Ah bah rentre, tu.. tu veux quelque chose?

-Oui que t'aille te mettre au lit et que tu me laisses m'occuper de tout. T'inquiète je trouverais bien les pièces par moi-même.

-Ah euh ok, je te laisse faire alors.

Je retourne me coucher et me dit que "mon" blond est chez moi, entrain de s'occuper de moi, comme un vrai petit couple. A cet idée je me sens devenir rouge tomate et je me cache sous la couverture quand il revient avec un plateau en main qu'il déposa aussitôt sur mon bureau.

-Dis, t'es sûr que ça va? T'es super rouge d'un coup. ___Il parle tout en posant sa main sur mon front. Sa proximité ne fait qu'augmenter la température de mon corps. Il m'embrasse tendrement sur le front avant de reparler. _Je vais aller te chercher des bandes pour ta fièvre.___Je le retint par le t-shirt, il se retourna en me regardant et je lui répondis en détournant le regard._

-Non, c'est bon. Ça va passé.

-Je ne pense pas et puis je les ai achetés exprès pour toi. ___Il me souriait et s'en allait mais sans que je m'en rende compte je l'avais attrapé par derrière l'enlaçant fortement. Je blottis ma tête rougis dans son dos avant de parler._

-Reste...

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de faire ça. Il retire mes mains de sa taille, se retourne lentement avec un sourire en coin et me pousse délicatement sur le lit tout en m'embrassant. Je me retrouve en-dessous de lui. Le baiser se rompit par manque d'air.  
Nos regards se rencontrèrent et je vis dans ses perles azures tout le désir qu'il ressentait. Il commençait à se redresser mais je passa mes mains autour de son dos poussant de nouveau nos lèvres à se toucher et nos langues à entamer une danse endiablée. Le baiser s'amplifiait rendant nos corps de plus en plus chaud. Je passais mes mains sous t-shirt, qu'il enleva me permettant de caresser son torse bronzés et ses pectoraux musclés. Je senti des doigts curieux de découvrir ce qu'il se cachait sous mon t-shirt et je leva les bras leurs laissant la possibilité de me le retirer sans aucunes difficultés.  
Sa langue finit par échouer sur mon torse de parfait imberbe. Il la laissa glisser pendant que j'attrapais ses cheveux dorés. Je gémit quand il passa sur mes tétons ce qui lui plaisa et il vint s'attarder dessus. Je força sa tête à rencontrer encore ma bouche pour pouvoir mieux défaire les boutons de son pantalon qu'il ne se pria pas de retirer en même temps que le mien. Quand je vis la bosse de son membre je déglutis. Nos boxers étaient désormais les seuls vêtements nous protégeant de la nudité. Nous nous embrassions pleinement et je tenais fermement ses fesses rebondis. Il me mordit sensuellement ma lèvre inférieure et descenda en déposant des baisers sur mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une bosse. Il m'enleva le morceau de tissus et s'amusa du bout des doigts avec mon sexe bien tendu. Je me mordit les lèvres pour essayer d'étouffer mes cris de plaisir quand il se mit à faire des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. Je ne pu me contenir plus longtemps et lâcha mon sperme dans sa bouche. Il avala ma semence et vint me la faire goûter dans un baiser. Mes jambes furent posés sur ses épaules au même instant qu'il enlevait son caleçon. Je le regarda avec un peu d'anxiété mais il me rassura en enlaçant tendrement ma main. Une douleur atroce vint me déchirer l'anus me faisant hurler. Elle était si forte que je m'étais agrippé à son dos. Quand elle se fit moins sentir je relâcha ma prise en retombant sur le lit. C'est alors qu'il commença des allers-retours doux pour en venir à des coups de bassins plus rapides et secs venant toucher ma prostate à maintes reprises. Notre respiration saccadée et nos gémissement de plaisir était les seuls sons audibles. C'est donc dans un dernier coup de reins qu'il se vida en moi tandis que je le faisais sur son torse. Il se retira de mon antre et me donna un dernier baiser avant de s'écrouler, essoufflé comme moi-même, à côté de moi.  
Je partis nicher ma tête dans mon cou y déposant quelques bisous papillons tout en tirant le drap sur nous et en entremêlant nos doigts avant de nous endormir. Maintenant c'est mon blond.

Quand je me réveilla, j'étais seul dans mon lit. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve? Ça avait l'air pourtant si réel.. Je me redressa quand je sentis une douleur dans mon bassin. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Je passa la main sur mon front et y découvrit une bande rafraîchissante. Il avait dû la mettre avant de partir. J'enfila mon boxer et me déplaça tant bien que mal jusqu'à ma salle de bain. 37,2°C, je n'ai plus de fièvre par contre j'ai faim. Je me rappelle alors le plateau qu'avait laissé mon blond en entrant dans ma chambre. Mais il n'y était plus. J'ouvris donc la porte de ma chambre et rencontra Naruto qui voulait rentrer dans celle-ci un plateau en main.

-Ah Sas'ke, comment tu te sens? Je t'ai préparé une omelette au poulet pour te redonner des forces. ___J'etais content de savoir qu'il n'était pas parti, encore moins juste après avoir tiré son coup._  
-Merci beaucoup.

Je m'installa sur mon lit et l'observa me regarder manger. Je lui demanda s'il avait déjà manger et il me répondit oui. On discuta de tout et rien, on faisait connaissance en clair. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi décide de rentrer dans ma chambre comme une furie en me sautant au cou.

-Mon Sasu-chan d'amour! Ca a pas été trop dur sans moi? Eh mais c'est qui lui? Ah tu dois être le fameux Naruto-kun. Enchanté. ___Il lui tendait sa main que Naruto serra timidement._  
-Bon Itachi, c'est pas que tu déranges mais quand même un peu.___Il s'était exactement placé entre nous. Il ria en se déplaçant._  
-Bon c'est pas tout mais je vois que je sers un peu à rien ici. Je repars travailler, pas de bétises hein.  
-Pars! ___Il partit en nous faisant un clin d'oeil._  
-Ton frère est vraiment marrant  
-Tu parles, il est juste chiant, ___dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine._  
-Oh je te comprends j'ai la même en plus petite chez moi.

Bizarrement après nous fîmes pris d'un fou rire. Je me sens vraiment bien avec lui. Il dû repartir quelque temps plus tard pour aller s'occuper de sa soeur. Je l'embrassa sur le pas de la porte et reparti me coucher des étoiles dans les yeux.

POV NARUTO

Sur le trajet en direction de chez moi, je discutais par sms avec mon brun. Il était déjà 21h30 quand je franchis la porte d'entrée. Je trouva Kiria dans le salon casque aux oreilles devant son ordi.

-Même pas tu t'inquiète pour ton frère toi? ___Je lui retira son casque pour qu'elle puisse m'écouter. _  
-Tu t'es pas préoccupé de moi non plus alors fiche-moi la paix et retourne fricoter avec ton mec. ___Elle reprit son casque et voulu le remettre mais je l'en empêcha._  
-Ne me dis pas que t'es jalouse?!  
-Moi jalouse, Jamais! C'est juste que tu t'occupe moins de moi depuis que t'es 'in love', ___bouda-t-elle. _  
-Dodo together? ___Je lui fit mon plus regard de chien battu._  
-Bon d'accord.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à avoir une touffe rousse dans mon lit. On s'est endormi en se parlant.  
Notre mère vint nous réveiller à comme à son habitude. On partis au lycée et pour une fois on était en avance. Je m'assis sur la grille pour attendre Sasuke. Quand il descendit de la voiture, il marcha timidement vers moi. Je l'embrassa mais il me repoussa doucement.

-Pas ici.. ___dit-il en chuchotant_  
-Si c'est par rapport au regard des autres moi je m'en fous, tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire c'est baver devant notre bonheur.  
-T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas? J'avais peur que tu ne m'assumes pas vu tout ce que tu m'avais dit avant.. ___Je lui attrapa le menton lui forçant à me regarder dans les yeux._  
-Oui mais j'ai compris mes sentiments et jamais je ne pourrais avoir honte de t'aimer. Je veux juste pouvoir montrer au monde entier à quel point je suis heureux avec toi.  
-Je t'aime, ___prononça-t-il d'une voix basse en caressant mes cheveux__._  
-Moi aussi, ___répondis-je en l'embrassant.__  
_

Je me leva de ma place pris sa main dans la mienne et franchis à ses côtés les grilles du lycée devant tout les élèves. Je le vit gêné mais je lui sourit faisant signe que tout irait bien et c'est comme ça que notre histoire fut dévoilé au monde entier. 

******FIN**


End file.
